galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Names
Alvar Bergeson Son of a Nubhir Farmer, Hugir Bergeson, 2nd Born to the Bergeson Clan. Classmate of Eric Olafson Amundsen, Borg Exchange Manager on Nilfeheim Ancient , the The First Keeper of Hasvik. Almost 3000 years old Ancient One This is how the Keepers inside Muspelheim call the First Keeper. Andorian, the Four meter tall humanoid member species. An Andorian transvestite and Harkun meet near the Cursed Matter Tunnel on Pluribus Anna Virtu-Emotio Character. Gorgeous blonde female humanoid, able to simulate love and feelings inside a Virtu Simulation. Annar and Gunnar, the twin brothers Annar and Gunnar are twin brothers of the Peerson Clan. Eric saves Gunnar’s life by killing two Tyranno Fins. Annar becomes First Born, Gunnar becomes Fast Food Restaurant Tycoon Arnske, Litfas Clan Chief of the Arnske Clan. Father of Sif Arnske Arnske, Sif Eric’s girl friend and clan arranged bride to be Atkins, Mr. Eric mentions his first grade school teacher only briefly Aunt Freydis Wife of Hogun Olafson, Aunt of Eric Olafson. Midwife and Co owner of Hogun’s Inn Aunt Liz Aunt of Sif, lives on Pluribus and operates successful escort service company Aunt Midril This is how Elena calls Midril the cook Balder One of the Aseir (Norse Gods) Balder of the Darken Clan ''' Fight Class instructor of Heritage Class at Eric’s school '''Bendixen, Odvar Father of Brunar Bendixen, Elected from Outer to Inner Circle of Elders. Rapist. Raped Astrid, killed by Astrid Mossberg Bendixen. Brunar Clan Chief of the Bendixen Clan. Starts Crab meat and pearl Company. Kills Lindbergh’s First Born. boy in a black one piece suit Teenager overheard by Harkun while he rides a Slidebelt on Pluribus brown shaggy Garbini Methane breathing Union Member species. One of the non human guests at Erik Gustav Ragnarsson’s Funeral Captain Bartholomew Swiggard Union Police chief informing Eric Olafson about the death of his Grandfather Captain Horatio Reynolds Captain of the Uss Ragnarsson, Bringing the body of Eric’s Grandfather home. Commands Battle Ship named in Honor of Eric’s Grandfather. Captain Ironhand Fictional Character of a Cartoon Virtual and one of Eric’s favorite Kid shows Christian ''' Name of one of the clan boys , Eric meets during his first visit to a Swine and Dine '''Clan chief of the Nilgensen Owner of much land on the Big island Bifrost. Sold Tusen Kippa Beach to Hogun Class First name of one of Uncle Hogun’s helpers and employees. Cop, the Policeman encountered by Harkun while he was on Pluribus crew of fisher men ''' Not clearly identified fishers, Eric observes selling a Tyranno to the Exchange '''Bendixen, Odvar Clan Elder, Father of Brunar Bendixen. Elected from Outer to Inner Circle, murdered by Astrid Moosberg for raping her. Bergeson, Mr. This is how Mr. Walters addresses Alvar, one of Eric’s Class mates (see Alvar Bergeson) Bredenberg, Snøfrid ''' Member of the Bredenberg Clan, Sister of Aunt Freydis. Get’s killed during her leading a terror attack during the first Annual Boat Fair on Nilfeheim '''Cederstrom, Torkel One of Eric Olafson’s classmates Cue, John ''' Union Police Officer , witness at Opening of Erik Gustav’s will, Also undercover investigating Erik Gustav’s murder. '''delicate Elfin This is how the Avatar projection of the First Mother ( Violent Mothers Association) is described Demon woman How Isegrim Olafson calls his wife Gretel Dietmar Pilot of the School Flyer that picked up Eric every morning. dimwitted triangle snout ' How Tyr the Tyranno describes a Rock shark '''Dr. Dwyer ' One of the Doctors working at the Union Clinic in Helmstaad Fjord. Dr.Dwyer is a friend of Eric Loafson '''Eikson, Gunter Under water combat expert of the Eikson Family Elder Heinstin ''' Elder elected to replace Erik Gustav’s Seat in the Inner Circle '''Elder Odvar of the Bendixen See Bendixen Odvar Elena First name of Elena , the Daughter of Gudrun the cook. Since she was born in the Olafson clan and has no officially named father, her last name is Olafson. Elena survives the Fangsnapper Attack and eventually kills Hogun. Elhir, Leif *Patriarch of the Elhir Clan *Elik the Ironfist Olafson *Elkhart the first Keeper *Elnna the daughter of Gudrun *Eric of the Olafsons *Eric Olafson, the Tyranno slayer *Eric, Son of Isegrim *Erikson. Leif *Fair Lady *famous young Tyranno Slayer *fat man *fat mother *Father *finder drone *First Guardian *First Keeper *First Mother *Fishers, group of *Fisken, Nils *Flensburger, Mr. *Flowerchild *four high clan lords, *Frederick *Freedom for Nilfeheim Sisterhood. *Freeman with a long thin stick *Freya (Eric) *Freya bride of Odin *Freya, goddess *Galvin *Garbini waiter *Gerson, vat *Giant Prince *Giant Thrym *Gilda *Grandfather *Grandmother *Gray Lines Robot *Greifen *Grrrhankah, Mr. *Gudrun the cook *Harkun *Harkur *Havez *Hedda *Heimdahl, the wise one *Hein *Hemstaad, Gretel *Hemstaad, Loki *Hermit *Hilfheim Elhir *Hogun, Uncle *Hollwarth, Jim *Igvarhein, Lars *Isegrim Olafson *Isen Landsby *Jansen,Ms. *Jing Wei Leong *Keeper of the Cellars *Keeper of the Halls *Keeper Richard *Keeper,Mr. *Kentucky *Kids at the Wharf *King of Markan II *Klack Insect *Lars the media man *Lillifee *Lindbergh, Adolph *Lindbergh, Ulfred *Lindbergh's 3rd born *Lindgren Clan *Lindgren, Carl *Lindholm, Lif *Litfas Arnske *Lofdahl Clan *Lofdahl, Mr. *Lofdahl, Yngve *Loki *Loki, the shrewd one *Lothar, half-brother *Magne the forty year old Freeman *man in the black uniform *Mc Donkin, Sullivan *Mechanic. the *Megabix *Midril *Mighty one *Mister Nu-Chang *Mossberg, Astrid *Mother *Muspel *Naffjord trench *New Sweden Maritime *Nilgensen Clan *Nils Supplies *Nt'gtar thk the 745th *Nu-Chang, Garry *Nurse Olga *nurse, the *Odin *Odvar *Off World Engineer *Off World Marine Biologist *Off world women, the *Olafson Clan *Olafson, Eric *Olafson, Eric *Olafson, Isegrim *Olafson, Isegrim *Olafson, Mr. *Olafson,E. Admiral Ret. USotG Navy *Olafsons Engineers *Old Egill *Old Geezer *old giantess *Old Isegrim *Old keeper , the *Old Man *Old Sire *Oseberg *Oseberg Clan *Oseberg clan chief *Osebergs, the *Ouroboros the serpent *Peerson *Peerson chief *Peerson Clan *Peerson Clan chief *Peerson Clan Leader *Peerson, Gunnar *Peerson, Gunnar (The Elder) *Pillar burg *Piotr *Pit *Pluri-Cab *police equipment *Policeman *Poseidon *Ragnarsson *Ragnarsson Clan *Ragnarsson rock *Ragnarsson, Erik Gustav *Ragnarsson, Gustav Erik *Ragnarsson, Holger *Ragnarsson, Ilva *Recruiting specialist Olivia Green *Red dressed assassin *red haired Clan chief (Peerson) *Representative Erik Gustav Ragnarsson *Richard *Richard the Outcast *Rotting fish liver stinking, dried out old bastard *Safar,Hafez *Salesman, the *Sea Snake Three *shaggy old Wizard *Siegfrida *Sif *Sif's father *Sigmund, the harpooner *Sigvard *Silverzweig, David *Simonson, Aaron *Skallagrímsson, Egill *Someone in the crowd *Son of the Lindberg's *Steiner *Steiner boy *Steiner Kid *Steiner, Ardalf *Steiner, Frederick *Stellaris waiter *Summers, Hanna *Sutr, the giant with the flaming sword *Sven *teacher I didn't know by name *The Holy One *The Mechanic *the Older one *Thor, the mighty God of Thunder *Thunderer *tourists from Splish-Splash *Tyr, half-brother *Tyr, the Tyranno *Ulfred and his small crew *Uncle Garry *Uncle Hogun *Uncles of Sif *Utchat, the Giga Computronic *Valkyrie *Valthim, Lothar *Valthim, Mr. *Vanslow *very smart old fish *VirtuEmotio Anna *Walters, Mr. *White Bearded man, the *Winslow, Sid *Ydun *Alquits, Hedda *Arnske, Litfas *Alquits, Hedda *Arnske, Litfas *Arnske, Sif *Atkins. Mr. Category:People